


Gentle Souls

by BuckinghamAlice



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Developing Relationship, Family, First Meetings, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Pokemon AU, Pokemon Training
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7500363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckinghamAlice/pseuds/BuckinghamAlice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce Wayne and Clark Kent meet at his ranch for rehabilitated Pokemon, and their lives begin to intertwine more than they ever expected.  (Yes, this is a SuperBat Pokemon AU.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been obsessed with Pokemon lately and I'm always obsessed with SuperBat, so a new AU was born...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce Wayne takes his ten year old son Dick to adopt his first Pokemon at Clark Kent's ranch for rehabilitated Pokemon.

“Dad! Come on! Hurry!”

Bruce couldn't help smiling at his young son Dick's excitement. The boy had said this was the biggest day of his whole ten year old life, and Bruce found it to be adorable. He was looking forward to seeing what Pokemon became Dick's partner… and hoping they formed a bond like the one he shared with his own Umbreon.

He was taking him to a ranch he found online that rehabilitated injured and abandoned Pokemon, and found good homes for some of them. This seemed like a responsible way to help his son fulfill his lifelong goal of becoming a Pokemon trainer, and he was intrigued by the work they were doing there.

Dick ran down the dirt road approaching the ranch but stopped once he got to the gate. Bruce's eye was immediately drawn to a structure that looked like a barn and had a few Miltanks and a Tauros inside its open doorway. There were flowers along the fence and many plant Pokemon, including a cheerful Bellosom were relaxing in them. If you looked close, there a few Flabébés too. There was a pond with several Goldeens swimming elegantly, and a little summer form Deerling fawn was drinking from the cool water. Everywhere you looked, you could see Pokemon running freely all over, playing together and with a tall dark haired man that they obviously loved and trusted.

Bruce had called ahead and made an appointment, and he assumed this was the man he had spoken to. Mr. Kent. He was good looking… Bruce noticed that right away.

The man waved at them and motioned for them to come in and Dick led the way.

“Hi!” the boy called. “Are you Mr. Kent? The Pokemon guy?”

The man laughed cheerfully, and cute little dimples appeared on his face. “Yes, but you can call me Clark. Is this your dad?”

“Uh huh,” Dick replied. “He said he talked to you.”

Clark nodded. “He did. Hello Mr. Wayne. Thank you guys for coming to see the Pokemon today! I have a lot of gentle ones, and ones that would be really good with beginning trainers if you'd like me to point them out to you...”

“Can I just look around and see them myself?” Dick asked. His little face was so brimming with excitement that no one could turn him down, and Clark didn't. Dick ran off cheerfully to see all the Pokemon and Clark let out another soft laugh.

“That's the best part of this job,” Clark said, smiling. “The looks on the kids' faces.”

Bruce felt himself smiling too, and his pulse was quickening a bit. He had to try and reign himself in… couldn't let himself get distracted by a pretty face, even if it did seem to be accompanied by a very gentle soul. That wasn't why he had gone to that ranch.

“How old is he?” Clark asked.

Bruce smiled. “He's ten. He's been asking about getting his own Pokemon for a couple of years, and I've watched how he interacts with my Umbreon. I think he's ready.”

Clark's face lit up. “You have an Umbreon?”

Bruce nodded. “Yeah… he's been with me since he was just an Eevee.”

“I only ask because my partner Pokemon is an Espeon,” Clark replied, grinning. “She's never met another Eeveelution.”

Bruce smiled and took Umbreon's Pokeball from his pocket. He released Umbreon, who immediately rubbed on Bruce's leg and looked up at Clark shyly.

Clark smiled. “Oh, how beautiful he is!” He knelt down and reached toward Umbreon gently. “Hi handsome. You're a beautiful boy, aren't you?” Umbreon sniffed his hand cautiously and then nudged Clark's hand with his head. Clark petted him and offered him a treat from a little pouch he was carrying.

“You really have got a magic touch with Pokemon,” Bruce began, mildly astonished. “He normally doesn't take to strangers at all.” Just then a Butterfree flew past and landed gently on Clark's shoulder and Bruce smiled and shook his head, deeper in astonishment. “But you're not an ordinary stranger, are you?”

Clark laughed casually and tickled Butterfree's chin. “I've just always had a way with Pokemon. Hang on a second… you catch up with Dick, and I'll go get Espeon so she can meet her new friend.”

Bruce shook his head as he watched Clark walk away, and he had to admit to himself he was a bit awed by the man. But Clark was right, he should go check on Dick.

He wandered in the direction of the barn, sending a Spinarak scampering when he accidentally wandered into its web. He didn't have to search long before finding Dick sitting in a shady spot playing happily with a shiny Vulpix.

“Made a friend, I see,” Bruce commented.

Dick looked up, smiling. “I love her. She's so sweet… and smart too.”

Bruce came close and patted Vulpix gently on the head. “Is she the one?”

“I think so,” Dick replied seriously, nodding. “I really want her.”

“Not just because she's a shiny and kind of rare, I hope?” Bruce asked. He was pretty sure he knew the answer, but he had to check.

Dick raised an eyebrow. “I don't care about stuff like that. I just feel a connection with her… like you and Umbreon.”

Bruce smiled and ruffled the boy's hair. “Good. Come on and let's talk to Mr. Kent about her then.”

Dick picked Vulpix up and held her gently. Vulpix looked up at him and seemed already to care for him very deeply. Bruce was so proud.

By the time they walked around to the front of the ranch, where they had met Clark, Umbreon was laying down on his stomach and an Espeon was draped across him, grooming his head.

“They seem to like each other,” Clark commented happily.

Bruce grinned. “So I see. She's beautiful, by the way.”

Clark smiled fondly. “Thank you.” Then, watching Dick and Vulpix for a moment, he asked, “You found the one, huh?”

Dick nodded. “Yes, sir. Is that okay?”

“She's never taken to anyone that way… not even me,” Clark began. “I think she was waiting for you.”

Dick grinned and nuzzled Vulpix happily. “Thank you. I promise you I'm gonna take such good care of her. I swear!”

“I can tell,” Clark replied. “Are you going to nickname her?”

Dick thought for a moment. “I know… I'll call her Kit! What do you think?”

Bruce patted Dick on the shoulder. “I think it's perfect, son.”

Clark smiled. “I'm glad she'll be with someone who loves her and will take good care of her. The only thing I ask is that you call or write every now and then to let me know how she's doing.”

“Of course I will!” Dick exclaimed. He hugged Clark. “Thanks a lot.”

Clark hugged him back and then smiled at Bruce. “Thank you guys for coming today.”

Bruce felt conflicted at realizing their business there was about concluded. There was really no reason for either of them to keep hanging around, and Dick seemed eager to take Kit home… but Bruce didn't really want to go yet. He wanted to talk to Clark more. To see him smile again. Hear him laugh again. It was silly and he knew it, but kind of the same way Dick had just been immediately drawn to Kit, he had felt drawn to Clark.

Umbreon seemed to sense Bruce's feelings and let out a little cry. He nuzzled Espeon and then looked up at Bruce, as if to show that he related to Bruce's dilemma.

“Seems a shame to separate them,” Clark commented.

Bruce nodded his agreement. “I mean… I wouldn't want to deprive Umbreon of a new friend… maybe we could… come back and visit sometime?”

Clark grinned. “I'd love that! I mean… for Espeon's sake.”

Bruce smiled too. “Good. We'll definitely come back soon. Maybe the day after tomorrow?”

“That sounds perfect,” Clark replied. “And… you have my contact information if you wanted to call for some reason. About Pokemon… or just to chat.”

Bruce nodded and smiled as charmingly as he could. “I may do just that.”

Reluctantly Umbreon untangled himself from Espeon and returned to Bruce's side. Bruce called him back into his Pokeball and with a wave to Clark, he, Dick, and Kit left. It was supposed to just be an exciting day for Dick, but it turned out he and Umbreon had made new friends, too.

And he couldn't wait to see them again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gorgeous fan art of this story available [here](http://cheshiresbell.tumblr.com/post/147984123115/fanart-of-a-fanfic-that-is-in-archiveofourown-that) by [cheshiresbell](http://cheshiresbell.tumblr.com/)!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce, Dick, and Kit go back to visit Clark and his family at the ranch, and Dick hatches a plan.

Dick had only known her for a day but Kit was already the best friend he had ever had. They had spent much of their time together playing in their big back yard, shooting embers at Wurmples and Yanmas and the odd Pidgey, but also rolling a ball back and forth and just running and jumping… playing fetch and a version of tag. But when they weren't playing, Kit's paws hardly touched the ground, as Dick enjoyed carrying her so he could nuzzle her softly.

The night after he brought her home, Dick spent an hour before bed brushing her fur gently, fluffing her tails, and fixing a little bed for her out of an old pillow and blanket that he was sure smelled like him. But as soon as he'd laid in his own bed, Kit had jumped up on the mattress beside him and curled up comfortably, and he wasn't about to tell her to get down.

Alfred, who was sort of like a grandfather, found them like that in that morning and scolded him gently for letting a Pokemon sleep on his bed… even though Dick knew for a fact that Phillip, Alfred's beloved Herdier, slept every night at the foot of Alfred's bed.

“That's different,” Alfred had countered when Dick said as much.

Dick wasn't sure why, but he knew Alfred was just trying to protect him. He wasn't going to make Kit sleep on the floor, but he understood.

Kit had had a Pokeball, but Clark hadn't mentioned putting her in it. Dick had made a list of questions to ask Clark when they went back to visit, and that was one of them. He knew his dad was excited at the idea of seeing Clark again, and so was he… but he was mostly looking forward to showing off that he was taking good care of Kit so far.

Dick wanted to be a real trainer, go out in the world and take on gym leaders and other trainers and maybe even eventually the Pokemon League's Elite Four… him and Kit against the world. But he didn't think his dad would let him go.

Maybe Clark could convince him…

Dick sat on his bed with his laptop open and looked up the website for Clark's ranch. He'd read it over once or twice and he knew that Clark had been the League's champion when he was younger. Surely he'd appreciate that Dick wanted his chance to do the same.

He went to bed on his second night as a Pokemon trainer full of optimism and excitement for the future. And as Kit jumped into the bed happily and did a little chirp before nuzzling Dick, she must have felt the same way.

In the morning when Dick woke up, Kit was playing with Umbreon by sitting on the back of the couch above him and batting at his long ears. Umbreon wasn't paying much attention, but his ears were twitching and he seemed relaxed, like he was very much aware and a part of the game.

Dick's dad was already awake, despite it being hours earlier than he normally woke up, and he was sipping a cup of coffee.

“ _You're_ awake?” Dick asked, confused and slightly disappointed. He was hoping he and Kit could sneak down to the big cave under the house and train against some of the roosting Zubats.

His dad smiled. “Well, sure! We have plans today, remember? I thought you'd be looking forward to going to visit the ranch again.”

“I _am_ ,” Dick replied honestly. “Just not as much as you are, I guess.”

And then, to Dick's surprise, his normally very serious father actually blushed! He tried to hide it by ducking his head and covering his face with his coffee mug, but it was very obvious. Dick had to laugh, and he filed the visual away for possible playful teasing later.

After a quick breakfast and a glass of juice, Dick went and got dressed and spent some time brushing Kit so she'd look her best too. Even after all of that though, he was still ready to leave before Bruce, who changed his outfit twice, and spent a long time in front of his computer debating about which Pokemon he should carry with him for the outing.

“Daaaaaaaad,” Dick whined. “Kit and I are ready. Let's go!”

“I'm ready now too,” Dad replied. “Let's go.”

Their home was on the outskirts of a large city, so they had to take a brief walk into town and take the train to the next village over. From there they walked to the rural area along the route out to the neighboring town, and Clark's ranch was the first thing you saw from the road. Dick carried Kit close to his chest as they walked, but Bruce let Umbreon out of his Pokeball so he could walk ahead of them. He seemed excited… he must have realized he was going to see Espeon again.

Once they reached the gate outside the ranch, they saw Clark and a cheerfully dancing Ludicolo watering a few Bellsprouts and a resting Tropius. Clark was wearing a straw hat and a pair of overalls with no shirt underneath, and when Dad noticed him, he stopped dead in his tracks and his eyes seemed to bulge slightly.

Dick was about to call out hello since his dad seemed to be experiencing a sudden bout of shyness or… _something_ , but Umbreon was feeling even more impatient and started scratching at the fence and let out a little cry.

Clark looked up when he heard them and smiled broadly. “Hi, guys! I wasn't expecting you this early or I would have dressed a little… better...”

“Don't be silly,” Dad interjected. “You look fine. I mean, appropriate for the work.”

Clark smiled, and said, “Well, thank you!” Then, pausing long enough to clear his throat, he went on, “And come on in! I'm excited to hear about how Kit is fitting in in her new home.”

Kit chirped happily, as if to show off how well and how fast she had adjusted.

Dick opened the gate and carried Kit inside and Umbreon ran around them and up to the front porch that wrapped around the farmhouse.

“Guess we better go inside,” Clark said. “I know Espeon is as eager to see him as he is to see her.”

The house was cozy. It looked like the type of country home you'd see in a magazine or movie… and there were just as many Pokemon inside as there had been in the yard. Dick's eye was immediately drawn to a colorful Chatot on a perch above a chair where a Growlithe was sleeping. He saw that a Meowth had scampered away when the door opened, and a Litwick's flame grew brighter when a Chikorita bumped into the table it was sitting on. A Delphox was sitting at the table causally, like any person would, using its foxy little hands to eat berries from a ceramic bowl and handing some of them to a young Munchlax that stood beside its chair.

There was an older woman in an apron standing beside the table, and she smiled warmly when she saw them come in.

“We've got company, Ma,” Clark began. “This is Mr. Wayne and his son Dick. He's the young trainer that adopted the little Vulpix.”

The woman, Clark's mother apparently, smiled even wider. “Well, I see that, Son. Nice to meet you both. Can I get either of you something to eat or drink? My Blissey and I made a wonderful spice cake just this morning...”

“We've eaten, thank you,” Dad said politely. “And please, call me Bruce. Both of you.” Dick was thinking he wouldn't mind a bit of cake, if for no other reason than to tell Alfred later that he had eaten something a Pokemon had baked, but he wanted to be just as polite as his father.

Clark was opening his mouth to say something when his Espeon entered the room and then, with an incredible amount of speed and precision, launched herself halfway across the room and landed on Umbreon. Everyone watched as the two Pokemon nuzzled and groomed one another and eventually settled down and curled up together, and no one spoke until Clark eventually said, “I should go change clothes.”

When he walked away, Dick sat Kit on the floor, and she immediately ran over to the chair where the Growlithe was sleeping and batted him awake with her paw. Dick giggled and sat down on the couch, and as if she was psychic, Clark's mother handed him a saucer with a piece of cake on it.

“Thank you, Mrs. Kent,” Dick replied, grinning.

She patted his knee. “Growing boy needs plenty to eat.”

Dick ate his cake, deciding Mrs. Kent and Blissey were wonderful bakers. His saucer was empty by the time Clark came back into the room, fully dressed this time, and he sat next to Dick on the couch. “So I see you and Kit are doing well. Any concerns or questions?”

Dick nodded. “Well, I was wondering if I'm allowed to feed her treats? Like the kind they sell in stores? I didn't want to without asking first… since they have dogs on the package...”

Clark laughed softly. “Those will be fine for her. She'll probably like them a lot.”

“And is it bad for her fur if I brush her every night before bed?” Dick asked. “Because I don't want to make it fall out or something, but I like brushing it...”

Clark shook his head. “That's _good_ for her fur.”

Dick sighed in relief in nodded. “Oh, and her Pokeball? She doesn't seem too interested in it… should I try to make her go in it, or can I just let her stay out of it?”

“Well, _you're_ her trainer, so it's entirely up to you,” Clark began. “It might be a good idea to work with her a little so she can get at least some level of comfort going into it, since she will likely need to be in it if she goes to a Pokemon Center, or if you ever want to store her in the PC...”

Dick shook his head vigorously and had to interject here. “I'll never put her in the PC… she needs me.”

Clark smiled and nodded. “Good… that's how I feel about Espeon. But yeah… she may need to visit a Pokemon Center and the staff prefer to have Pokemon in their balls, so it wouldn't hurt to work on it a bit… just give her treats and love before you put her in and after you take her out.”

Dick nodded. This question was the last one he could ask with his Dad there, since he wanted to talk about going to take on the Pokemon League with Clark privately. But this question was probably the most important… and hardest to ask. “And how do I know if I'm training her too hard? I want to see her get strong, but I don't want to wear her out or let her get hurt.”

Clark patted Dick's shoulder. “I'm glad you're concerned about that! A lot of trainers don't even think of it. But honestly, if she doesn't show any signs of feeling weak or hurt or needing rest, you're probably still doing fine. Pay attention to her… or any other Pokemon you may later capture. They'll find ways of letting you know if they need something. Think of human babies… they can't talk when they're little, but they cry to let their parents know when they need to eat or need love. Pokemon will find ways to communicate with you like that.”

Dick nodded and looked at Kit lovingly. He would pay attention to her needs, always. He silently promised that to her right then.

“Thank you for being so helpful to him,” Dad said softly. “We appreciate it very much.”

Clark smiled and waved his hand to say it was no big deal, but to Dick it was. He could tell his dad felt the same way.

“Dick, why don't you and Kit go and see more of the Pokemon outside?” Dad suggested.

Dick looked up at his father, and he kind of got the feeling he wanted to have one of those “adults only” chats with Clark that Dick was always being sent out of the room for. He scooped Kit and headed out the front door and walked in the direction of the barn, stepping carefully so as not to step on or startle any Pokemon.

He wandered to the barn, hoping to see the Miltanks up close, but when he got there he realized the structure was even bigger than it looked from the outside… and in addition to the area with the Miltanks and the Tauros, there was a stall off to the other side which contained a beautiful Rapidash and a very small Ponyta… little more than a foal.

But of the most interest to Dick was the blonde girl brushing the Rapidash. She was probably around his age, maybe a little older, and she had long blonde hair which was tied back with an orange plaid ribbon that perfectly matched her orange plaid shirt. Judging by the jeans, vest, and riding boots those things were paired with, she spent a lot of time with the horses.

“Hi,” Dick said, trying to sound like he wasn't feeling quite shy.

“Hey,” the girl said brightly. “Oh, you're the kid that adopted Vulpix! My Pa said you and your dad would be dropping by.”

Dick smiled. “Is Rapidash yours?”

The girl shook her head. “I'm not a trainer. Not yet. But I love this Rapidash so much. We're nursing her because she got injured in a race… if she hadn't been pregnant at the time, her owner would have… put her down.” She petted the Rapidash gently. “I call her Comet.”

“Does the Ponyta have a name?” Dick asked, approaching cautiously.

The girl shrugged. “I just call her 'the baby.'”

“You should name her Andromeda,” Dick suggested, smiling.

The girl grinned. “I like it!” Then, offering Dick her hand, she added, “My name's Kara, by the way. You're a natural with that Vulpix.”

“Thanks,” Dick replied happily. “I'm Dick, and her name is Kit.”

“How old are you?” Kara asked.

Dick petted Comet. “I'm ten.”

“Wow,” Kara sighed. “I'm twelve… and a kid _two years_ younger than me gets to be a trainer and I don't.”

Dick felt a pang of guilt, but he also felt like he should defend himself. He wasn't just some kid… he was a _good_ trainer. And it wasn't his fault if Kara didn't get to be a trainer and he did. But he could see why that would sting a little for her, so he tried to be understanding.

“Well, at least you get to spend a lot of time here on the ranch with all these Pokemon,” Dick offered.

Kara nodded. “I love the ranch, and I love the Pokemon… but… I'm so ready to go out into the world. Did you know my Pa was the champion of the League at one point?”

“Yeah,” Dick replied. “Pretty impressive!”

“Well, yeah,” Kara agreed. “But he didn't get that way by staying home forever. I want a chance!”

Dick nodded and nuzzled Kit. He really understood where Kara was coming from. “I want to head out on my own too… but I haven't talked to my dad about it because I don't think he'll let me either. He can be overprotective about some things.” He paused for a minute before reluctantly adding, “I feel dumb about it now, but I was going to ask your pa to help me convince him.”

Kara laughed. “Well… at least I know I'm not the only one staying home.”

Dick laughed in response, but an idea was forming. Maybe if he and Kara started out on their journey together, their parents would feel better about it? They wouldn't be alone… lots of new trainers traveled in small groups. They should think about it, maybe ask their dads about it that day. The worse they could say was no!

And he may have just met Kara, but he felt like he could trust her. She could be a friend. The way she was with that Rapidash told him all he needed to know. He would probably enjoy traveling with her… if she would be interested.

“Hey, Kara?” Dick began. “You wanna hear a crazy idea?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for being supportive of me and this fic!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Dick try to figure out how to get their parents to agree to let them leave home, and a new Pokemon arrives at the ranch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay in getting this chapter posted. Life and writer's block.

“I'll hand it to you, it's a great plan,” Kara began. “I just don't know if they'll go for it.”

Dick nodded, making his dark hair flop slightly, and stayed quiet for a moment. Kara could tell he was still thinking though. She had just met him, but already she thought he seemed cool and fun, but also determined and smart… and he was good with the Vulpix. Kit… that was a good name. Kara could travel with them. She could be friends with them. They could be a little team, those two with her and her Pokemon. If she was ever allowed to have one…

“It wouldn't hurt to talk to them about it,” Kara admitted. If she (and Dick) didn't speak up, they'd never get to start their own journey. And Kara would keep getting older, and the new trainers would all stay the same age… and eventually she'd be old enough to stick out like a sore thumb.

Dick smiled. “Come on! If we talk to them together, we're more likely to get what we want, right? Teamwork!”

Thoughtfully, Kara gently petted Comet the Rapidash once more and nodded. “Let's do it.”

They headed back to the house, and Kara led the way, determination propelling her. She opened the door and Dick followed her inside, but the adults were nowhere to be seen. Kara went to the kitchen, where she heard humming, and found Ma washing dishes as Blissey placed them in the dish rack.

“Where's Pa?” she asked.

Ma looked over her shoulder. “He's taking a walk with Mr. Wayne… showing him the grounds. Don't bother them right now though… they'll be back in soon enough.”

Kara sighed but nodded her agreement. She walked over to the window that overlooked the backyard and quickly spotted the two men. Pa and Mr. Wayne were standing under a tree, examining a small wall of several Combees while a Teddiursa sat nearby eating a pot of honey. They seemed to be laughing at something.

Kara looked over her shoulder at Dick, who was waiting in the kitchen doorway, and shrugged. “Guess we're gonna have to wait.”

“Wait for what?” Ma asked. “If you kids are bored, I'm sure there are some chores you could do to pass the time...”

“We're not bored, Ma,” Kara replied quickly. “We just have… um… well, we need to talk to my pa and Mr. Wayne about some stuff.”

Ma nodded. “Anything I can help with?”

Kara hesitated. She glanced at Dick, and he looked as unsure as she felt. “Well,” she began, “we should, um, probably talk to them first. The dads, I mean. It's kind of a big… thing, and you know how it is.” She stopped just short of saying, “You know how parents are.” Ma probably understood that that sentiment was always implied, though.

Dick nodded. “Thanks anyways, Mrs. Kent. It's nothing to worry about though. Everything is okay.”

Ma turned to face them both and dried her hands on the dish towel that was slung over her shoulder. She smiled softly and said, “You two should sit down and have milk, maybe another little piece of cake. You both look like you could use a snack.”

Kara felt almost too nervous to eat. _Almost_. But she never turned down cake, especially when Ma (and Blissey) had made it.

Ma gave them each the promised snack, and sat down with them, sipping on a cup of coffee. “So… something serious, but not something bad. Something you need to discuss with your parents. Something you cooked up together as soon as you met.”

Kara took a big bite of cake.

“If I had to guess,” Ma went on, “I would think that the two of you want to head out together on your own Pokemon journey. Is that it?”

Dick looked up at her. “How did you…?”

“She always knows,” Kara supplied.

Martha smiled. “Mother's, and grandmother's, intuition.”

Kara and Dick locked eyes across the table, and they both nodded, silently agreeing that they could trust Ma and trust her advice. Over the next few minutes they explained to her how they thought that perhaps their dads would feel better about them leaving home if they weren't alone, and how they thought maybe they'd make a good team. Ma listened quietly, nodding along as the spoke, and smiling rather fondly.

“I can't say for sure your pa _will_ let you go,” Ma began thoughtfully, once Kara and Dick were finished talking. “But I hope he does! I know you're ready. And Dick, you're already quite the trainer… I would wager you're ready too!”

Dick finished his cake and set his fork down politely. Kit jumped in his lap as soon he finished eating, and he petted her gently. “How do you suppose we could convince them?” Dick asked. “If they say no, I mean.”

“You just have to be honest with them,” Ma replied. “Speak from your hearts. They want what's best for you… they'll listen.”

Kara nodded. She just hoped it would be enough. She stood up and cleared the dishes from the table, and as she was putting them in the sink, the doorbell rang. That was fairly unusual, as most people waited outside the gate before coming into the yard. She went to answer the door, curious at what she might find, but no one was there.

No human was there, anyways.

There was, however, a Sunkern with a note in its mouth.

Kara smiled down at the Pokemon and took the note from it. Nothing about this was out of the ordinary, as this wasn't the first time a Pokemon had been abandoned on their property, and it likely would not be the last. Kara knew just what to do because Pa made it a point that the forgotten ones were always welcome. Skimming the note it had held, she saw that the Sunkern had been with a young trainer who had been disappointed that it was “too weak.” Her heart immediately went out to the poor thing.

“Hi, cutie,” Kara said softly. “I better take you to my pa.” She picked up the Sunkern, who chirped happily once in her arms, and couldn't help smiling.

Dick came up behind her, and gave a little gasp. “Someone just left him here?”

Kara nodded. “Happens all the time, unfortunately. He's a sweetheart though… I don't understand it.” She looked down at the little Sunkern, observing that she felt comforted by his cheerful expression, and shook her head at the thought of someone being unfeeling enough to leave him behind. “You wanna come with me to show my pa? He likes to know about new Pokemon right away.”

“Sure,” Dick said brightly. “Come on.” He scooped up Kit and the four of them headed towards the trees where Kara had seen the men standing before. Since she had seen them, they had moved a little distance away and were now watching a Machamp and a Hitmonchan have a friendly sparring match.

Well, the Pokemon were sparring, but the men were sort of looking at one another. Kara had to clear her throat to get their attention.

Pa looked up and blushed slightly. “What have you got there, Sunshine?”

“Someone left this Sunkern on the porch,” she explained. “The poor thing.”

Pa gave Sunkern a gentle pat on the top of his head. “Well, he's with friends now. You wanna pour a little water on him to cool him off?”

Kara went to the little pond and sat down by the edge of it. Using a little plastic cup, she scooped up some water and poured it on top of Sunkern, who perked up immediately and chattered cheerfully. Kara giggled. He was a happy little guy, and it was contagious.

“Oh, Kara,” Pa began. “I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to introduce you, but I see you and Dick met… and this is his father, Mr. Wayne.”

Kara smiled. “I kinda figured. Nice to meet you, sir.”

Mr. Wayne smiled. “Please, call me Bruce.”

Dick went and stood beside his dad, and very casually looked up at him as he said, “You know, Kara is almost as good with Pokemon as Clark is.”

“I can tell,” his father replied. “I'm sure she'll be a very talented trainer someday.”

Kara was flattered, but also surprised Dick seemed to be beginning his campaign already. She'd have to steel herself and join the conversation now, if they wanted to work together to convince the adults to see things their way, like they had planned.

“Pa, do you think maybe I could become a trainer?” she asked cautiously. “With Pokemon of my very own? I know how to take care of them because of everything you've taught me.” Flattery was never a bad thing to add when asking for something you really wanted.

“Well...” Pa began. “I suppose you're old enough. You're definitely responsible enough. I don't see why not! You've probably been ready for a while.”

Kara was still holding the Sunkern, but she couldn't help jumping up and giving him a big hug. “Oh, thank you! Thank you so much!”

Pa grinned and hugged her back. “You're going to be an amazing trainer.”

“Champion material, you think?” Kara asked.

Pa hesitated. “Someday, I'm sure. Years from now, of course.”

“Did you know most people begin traveling to collect gym badges when they're ten?” Dick asked. “That's when you're old enough to officially join the Pokemon league.”

Bruce furrowed his brows. “Not everyone does, though. I didn't start until I was fourteen.”

“I was fourteen too,” Pa added. “And it was a perfectly reasonable age to begin… to leave home.”

Kara and Dick locked eyes, and she could tell he was feeling a bit discouraged by that. So was she. But they couldn't give up that quickly! She wasn't waiting another two years, and she was pretty sure Dick wouldn't want to wait four. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and tried to sound confident as she said, “But ten and twelve are perfectly good ages to leave home. Especially if people are always saying how responsible you are at ten or twelve.”

“And if people keep saying you're good with Pokemon,” Dick supplied.

Pa shook his head. “Okay. We see what you two are getting at...”

“And I think I can speak for both of us when I say no,” Bruce cut in. “Dick, you're too young to leave home.”

Dick frowned. “That's not fair.”

“We wouldn't be alone,” Kara cut in. “We'd look out for each other.”

“I don't know,” Bruce began.

Pa sighed. “You're too young. I don't like it.”

“Can you at least think about it?” Kara asked. “Instead of just saying no?”

Dick looked up at Bruce. “And you have to think about it too.”

For a few minutes the adults were silent. They looked at one another and at the kids, and finally Pa broke the silence by heaving a sigh. “We'll think about it,” he conceded.

They all began to walk back to the house, and Kara gave Dick a silent high five while the dads walked ahead of them. It wasn't a yes, but it wasn't quite a no anymore. At least now they had hope… and Kara had Pa's word that she could become a trainer. That was the best start she could ask for.

Back in the house, Bruce called for his Umbreon, who was cuddling with Espeon in Pa's bedroom, and sulked when he had to leave her. Bruce, Dick, and their Pokemon left, but not before making plans to come back in a week. Enough time for the adults to decide that the two kids should be allowed to start their journey together.

At least that was how Kara hoped it would play out. Maybe she was being a little too optimistic to think it would be that simple… but she couldn't help it. Perhaps in a week's time she'd be on her way to becoming the next Pokemon league champion! All she had to do now was adopt a Pokemon, form a close bond with it, and train it. That is, after she convinced her Pa that she was ready to do all of that.

Yep, she was practically on her way!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark and Bruce get together over coffee to discuss what to do about Kara and Dick's plans to leave home on their own Pokemon journey.

“I know what you're thinking,” Clark began. “But I am _not_ being overprotective. I'm being the right amount of protective. The _smart_ amount of protective.”

Espeon, who was sitting in Clark's lap, looked up at him and let out a little cry. Clark petted her gently and scratched her cheek.

“She's my baby,” Clark went on. Espeon looked up at him, slightly betrayed and accusatory, so he rushed to clarify, “ _One_ of my babies, I mean. You are too, of course. But… you know what I mean. She's my little girl! And who knows what kind of trouble she could get into out in the world by herself? A couple of kids on their own like that? It's dangerous.”

Espeon made a little chirp.

Clark sighed and petted her again. “I know. It's just that I'd miss her so much.”

Espeon stood up and climbed up a little higher. She nuzzled Clark's cheek softly, seemingly hoping to comfort him. Clark smiled and continued to pet her gently.

“Thank you,” Clark said, his voice fond and soft. “I know I can't keep her here forever… but I'm just not ready to let her go yet. Maybe that's selfish…”

Espeon made a sound like a low purr and nuzzled him more. He smiled at her softly and let out a little sigh.

Clark had been debating with himself for quite some time about whether or not he should let Kara leave home. He believed in her and wanted her to be happy… and he knew this was a part of growing up… but he didn't want to be separated from her. He petted Espeon sadly. He knew what he had to do… but he didn't like it. Not at all.

He had been awake for well over an hour and should have been up and getting to work on the ranch, but he had found himself rather preoccupied with his need to think… and to sulk. Espeon had helped though… and now he was going to start his day.

As he went through his usual routine of showering and dressing and having coffee and breakfast, he thought about Kara, and how really smart and capable and brave she was. She was good with Pokemon too… she always had been a big help around the ranch. But she was a child, and she had dreams… he couldn't keep her from them. He loved her too much to do that to her.

Maybe Bruce would let Dick go with her after all… Maybe the two of them should get together and discuss things privately… before next week when Bruce and Dick were planning to come back for them all to talk together.

It would be nice to see him, at any rate. And more importantly, nice for Espeon to see Umbreon.

Clark was eager to call Bruce and see when he was free, even though he'd just seen him (and Dick and Kit) the day before. He told himself, of course, that this was because he was looking forward to talking to another parent in the same situation he was in… but it was possible that wasn't the only reason. Bruce was handsome, charming, kind, and surprisingly, perhaps deceptively, gentle.

No, Clark wouldn't mind seeing him again at all.

Clark decided to play it more casual, and instead of calling Bruce, he emailed him. He asked if maybe they could get together for coffee and talk, father to father, about this situation.

He was surprised that Bruce replied in less than five minutes.

“I think that would be a good idea,” his email had said. “I'm free all day tomorrow, and would be happy to meet then. If that suits you.”

Clark smiled to himself and quickly replied, “I usually have a lull in work on the ranch around eleven AM. How is that?”

They emailed back and forth for a while, Bruce saying that the time worked for him, and they settled on a little cafe that was about halfway between the ranch and Bruce's home. Clark also reiterated that they shouldn't bring the kids… or even tell them they were meeting.

“Just so we can talk frankly,” he clarified.

Bruce responded to that very quickly and said that he agreed. They also agreed to bring Espeon and Umbreon… allowing them to see one another was practically half the reason for the two of them getting together. And Clark had to admit he was looking forward to it… and Espeon seemed to be as well. Clark wasn't sure if she really knew what was planned, or if she was just happy because she could tell Clark was feeling a bit happier. Either way, it was sweet.

The next morning, it didn't take Clark so long to get out of bed.

He did spend a fair amount of time, however, debating on what to wear. A pair of overalls with no shirt wouldn't do this time! But he didn't want to look like he thought he was going on a date… but he also didn't want to look like he didn't care about his appearance. He settled on a blue and gray striped shirt, comfy jeans, and his favorite brown leather jacket.

Espeon preferred not to spend much time in her Pokeball, and Clark preferred to let her roam free, so when he started walking into town, Espeon trotted along in front of him joyfully. When they made it to town, however, Clark picked her up so she wouldn't get lost in the crowd of people who were bustling about, many of whom were accompanied by their own Pokemon. He saw a pair of young twin girls in matching frilly dresses, each holding the hands of a Gardevoir. He saw a blind man being led by an Arcanine, and a teenage girl dressed all in black with a Purrloin on her shoulder and a Sableye walking in front of her. No matter what else was going on, Clark always enjoyed seeing people out in public with their beloved Pokemon. It lifted his spirits.

He arrived at the cafe a few minutes early, the door held open for him by an older woman with an Alakazam hovering protectively near her. Early or not, he still got there just a moment after Bruce, who had lined up behind a young man with a Snivy and a Flectching, and was waiting to order his coffee. Umbreon was beside Bruce, and Espeon rushed to them and nuzzled her friend softly.

Bruce looked up at Clark and waved once, and Clark couldn't help but smiling.

“Hey,” he said. “Thanks for meeting with me.”

“Of course,” Bruce replied. “What's your coffee order? I'll get the drinks while you grab a table.”

“I'll have a hazelnut cappuccino,” Clark began. “And a chocolate chip cookie.” He reached for his wallet and was about to hand Bruce money to pay for his things, but Bruce put his hand up in a “stop” gesture.

Bruce cleared his throat and looked resolute. “It's my treat, I insist.”

“But I invited you,” Clark protested.

Bruce shook his head. “You've been so kind to me and Dick… this is honestly the least I can do. Let me buy you a cup of coffee.”

Clark wanted to argue, but he appreciated the gesture. Instead, he simply smiled and said, “But don't forget the cookie.”

“I wouldn't dream of it,” Bruce replied, a little smile playing on his lips.

Clark smiled as well, but went to claim a little table before the lunch rush came in and took all the seats. Their table had three chairs, and Espeon and Umbreon got into one and cuddled up to one another, and Clark snapped a quick picture with his phone. The Pokemon were so involved with one another, however, that they paid no attention. By the time Bruce came to the table several minutes later, they were fast asleep.

Bruce smiled softly and handed Clark a cup and a pastry bag. He sat down and added cream and sugar to his own cup of black coffee.

“Did I thank you for meeting me today?” Clark asked.

Bruce nodded. “You did, but you can thank me again if you like.”

Clark blushed ever so slightly and took a sip of his coffee. “Sorry. I'm just going crazy over this whole thing.”

“I know,” Bruce said. “I bet you wish you'd never met me and Dick. We're the ones who set this whole thing in motion.”

Clark furrowed his brows. He was a tactile person, and his first instinct was to touch Bruce's hand to reassure him that nothing could be further from the truth, but he didn't know him well enough, didn't know his comfort level. And he didn't want to ruin things when they'd just started becoming friends. So instead he said, “I'm really happy we met you guys.”

“Really?” Bruce asked skeptically.

Clark nodded. “You're good people. And Kara has been dropping hints about wanting to start out on her own for at least a year, maybe longer. Don't blame yourself… or Dick.”

“Oh, I'd never blame Dick,” Bruce rushed to say. “It's just….”

Bruce's voice trailed off, and though he said no more, Clark nodded his understanding. It wasn't an easy situation… and for better or worse, their two families were in it together. He took another sip of his coffee and enjoyed the warmth as it spread through his body. The day was a bit chillier than it had been in quite some time… and Clark was a tad nervous. He needed the warmth.

“They have good coffee here,” Clark commented.

Bruce nodded and stirred his cup a bit more. “It is. And I drink a lot of coffee.”

“I tend to be a one cup in the morning kind of person and stick with tea during the day,” Clark replied. “And sometimes hot chocolate at night. Especially when the weather is like this… or when it's all rainy.” He took a bite of his cookie and chewed thoughtfully. “My mother has this fancy chocolate pot… my pa saved up and bought it for her one year for their anniversary. And like once a month she makes this really fancy hot chocolate, and she and Kara and I all get into our pajamas and watch movies while we drink it.”

Bruce smiled warmly. “That sounds lovely. You're lucky to be so close to your mother.”

Clark nodded. “Honestly, I couldn't run the ranch without her.”

“I'm sure,” Bruce replied. “Kara seems to be a big help though… maybe she wouldn't want to leave if she thought you couldn't get along without her.”

“Well, I wouldn't want to guilt her into staying,” Clark said with a sigh. “I'd rather she decided on her own that she needs to stay home a couple more years.”

Bruce laughed. “That's not how kids operate, Clark.”

Clark had to laugh as well. “Fair enough. I just… I think I could get over the fear of her leaving and being away from home. But missing her… I honestly don't know how I'm going to deal with that.”

“I understand,” Bruce replied. “Our house is so much more… comfortable since Dick has been around. He's made such a difference in my life. And I don't know how I'm going to handle not seeing him and doing stuff with him all the time.”

Clark could definitely relate to that. “Is he… is it just the two of you?” Clark asked hesitantly. “I mean, I've never heard either of you mention a mother...”

“He's adopted,” Bruce explained. “No mother. Alfred and I…”

Clark felt his eyebrows go up. _Alfred_? Who was that? He knew it wasn't his business, but morbid curiosity had him asking, “Who's Alfred? Your… partner?”

“No,” Bruce replied quickly. “Alfred raised me. I… don't have a partner.”

Clark nodded. “Neither do I. I mean… not that you necessarily needed to know that…”

“I'm glad you told me,” Bruce said, a little smile on his lips. But then he blushed and sipped his coffee. They both went silent for several minutes, eating their pastries (Bruce had gotten himself a brownie, confessing to being a “tiny bit of a chocoholic”) and enjoying their drinks… and trying not to make eye contact. Clark felt pretty silly.

Eventually, Bruce asked, “So… Kara's mother…?”

“She died,” Clark answered quickly. Then, clarifying, he went on, “Both of her biological parents, I mean. She's technically my cousin, biologically speaking… but I've been raising her since she was pretty young.”

“That was really kind of you to take her in,” Bruce said.

Clark smiled. “Well, she needed someone… and I was… someone, I guess. Besides, I feel like she's given me more now than I ever gave her, you know?”

Bruce nodded. “I feel the same way about Dick.”

Clark felt relieved that Bruce understood him. He was glad he'd met this family… they were exceptional people. If Kara and Dick went out on their journey together, they'd all kind of be like _one_ family in a way.

“Do you think they're ready?” Clark asked.

“No,” Bruce replied. “But maybe that's just because _I_ don't feel ready.”

“I don't either,” Clark admitted. “It'll sound silly but I had a long talk with Espeon about it…”

Bruce smiled softly. “I talked to Umbreon too. They're good listeners.”

“They are,” Clark agreed. “But, you know… I think we can both admit now that the reluctance to let them go isn't so much for them, but for ourselves. But I don't think either of us wants to hurt our kids or hold them back.”

There was a peal of laughter from one table over as a small boy's Mudkip squirted him in the face. The young woman he was sitting with had a Swampert with her. It was a touching scene… and it easily could have been him and Kara, if he was able to get past his feelings. Clark just knew that no matter how much it might hurt, he had to let Kara have her chance.

“We could make them promise to call everyday,” Bruce suggested.

“Maybe twice a day,” Clark added.

Bruce sighed. “I can't believe he's leaving home.”

“They'll come home,” Clark reasoned, as much for his own benefit as Bruce's. “They'll take on the Elite Four and then come back.”

“Unless one of them becomes a champion and has to stay there and battle the new challengers,” Bruce countered. “Or if one of them decides to go to another region and try the league circuit there too. Or if one of them becomes a gym leader and the other joins them.”

Clark frowned. “Shut up. They're coming back.”

Bruce smiled. “Sorry. Of course they're coming back. It's just...”

“How are we going to deal with how much we miss them?” Clark asked.

Bruce sighed and shook his head. He said no more, but finished his coffee and then looked at the time on his phone. Eventually he said, “Well, I actually have to get going… I have a business meeting this afternoon. You want another coffee to go? I'm getting one.”

Clark shook his head. “Nah, too much caffeine and my mind races. But thank you anyways, and thanks for talking things through with me.”

Bruce nodded. “I guess we both know what we have to do. I'll still bring Dick over in a few days like we planned and we can tell them together.”

“That sounds good,” Clark replied. “I guess I'll see you then.”

He didn't really want to leave yet, but he knew he had work to do back on the ranch… and Bruce was really too busy to stay and talk with him.

He wasn't the only one unhappy about the situation, though. Espeon was so reluctant to leave Umbreon that Clark actually had to call her back into her Pokeball, and he felt incredibly guilty about it. He briefly considered letting another Pokemon walk with him – his Emboar maybe, or Dragonite – but he figured Espeon would be pouty enough with him as it was.

It wasn't a very long walk anyways… and he made it quickly and easily by himself.

He had told Kara the other day that he would let her become a trainer, but he hadn't yet given her her own Pokemon. She seemed to care for the Sunkern that had been dropped off the other day, so he would be happy to see her train him. But a Sunkern was fairly weak… would it really be safe for her to start with that as her only Pokemon? Maybe he could give her two… there were certainly enough Pokemon available to them on the ranch.

He'd talk to her about it later. Let her pick her own Pokemon. She'd be so happy… she deserved the excitement and anticipation of the whole process.

As much as Clark was sad at the thought of his little girl moving on, he was proud of her and happy for her. And he believed in her. Maybe it would be easier to watch her go if he thought about the great things she'd do. He was going to try that. It was much more positive, and that was the way he always tried to live.

Things would work out fine. That he had to believe.


End file.
